feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:T.R.E.E. Top 10 Most Wanted/@comment-31661412-20170423024327/@comment-25440264-20170426110954
This so called "dumb stain with limited intellect," is no longer going to FreeRealms:SunRise. If you were all were reading what I have posted on the To All Past & Future Denizens of Scared Grove then you would know that. Also I think that "dumb stain with limited intellect" title should go to all of us, considering, we were all wild, young and stupid. Most of us have out grown that, if not then some have stayed the same. I'm actually being smart here for not going back and I can list out some reasons why and predictions. 1. Lore rule, many even myself find the new lore stupid, I heard it's going to get even dumber than I thought. 2. Bounty would expire thus no one gets the reward from me. Let's face it, I would turn myself in even if it means I don't get my own reward. At least someone else wouldn't. 3. This is all hgihly-idiotic, don't you all see a great big pattern? If not wow, I don't feel sorry for you one bit. The reason for my past behavor is because of this whole hunter vs hunter vs warrior cats vs organization vs wolves vs humans vs pixies vs whatever, my gods. You are all wanting to go back to the new Realms, I mean I kind of do but meh. Anyways, my point is that you all love drama and bad drama. You all may say that you don't, but look at what's going on in this situation. I, a few months ago, only got into this new mess because I found it wrong, I found it wrong that people in the past were being brought up as wanted people and wouldn't have a chance to start over fresh/clean/changed. 4. Bad drama, one of my predictions is that all of you will be taken over by bad drama. With this new lore, I'm seeing a lot of clans/packs' territiories or whatever been over-ruled by Balto's group/A new huge enemy group, whatever and with T.R.E.E leaping in from these years back, they won't stop until their dumb bounty is over with. Eww, let's take a trip back in the past again shall we and bring this up to this day/future? ( An organization starts claiming threats to all Warrior cats, we all ended up in Cobblestone farm, staring/ignoring/listening to this person ramble on about how we shouldn't be in human cities or places. Me being cocky, ignornant, prideful leaps in and gets us all into a huge annoying mess. Me being stated as a threat now is exiled, goes BloodMoon shit blah blah blah, FR shutsdown, powerhungry were-wolf AlexRealms and Blackpaw Pack take control, FinalChapter drama and boredness, 2 years later aka present day new roleplay lore made by AlexRealms and agreed by a lot not all roleplaying groups, those who don't follow or want to get banned, less roleplaying people now, more lores rules are added in more roleplayers start finding it unfair, some groups start taking advantage of the rules and start smacking everyone else down, T.R.E.E organization also is leaping in and everything goes to chaos. ) Huh, well what do you know? Bad drama. 5. Boring, second prediction is that all of you were be straight bored out of your minds, maybe not T.R.E.E cause they don't really follow/care, but those who will follow the lore, will be bored asf. Face it, until all this uncontroling bad drama happening, what did you guys mainly do with your roleplay? I noticed that some groups just sat and talked normally in their terrirories if not went to go do something else until something/someone came along and made it intresting. You all have seen FeralHeart regular non-FeralRealms players play and a lot of their groups were down right boring. Less roleplay groups are coming back too, that should be a hint. 6. Mix of both predictions, the new lore rules will continue to grow, being controling, bad drama, being bored and there is nothing you can really do about it but either quit roleplaying or quit FR:SR all together. 7. Not worth the risk, this one should be obvious now since you read my reasons above and in the message wall I stated. Now that I can see this has a huge pattern just like the 3rd time/4th times, I don't want to get involved at all. Granted, I should have seen this a lot sooner than 2 years ago, but I'm a slow learner ( go ahead and take that sentence, make it offending when you reply back I don't care. :/ ) But my points/opinions/predictions are all vaild if not close to vaild. Now, if you don't believe me than look above in reason 4, did that happen? Yes, we all know it did and some of us are too blind to not realize it. I don't to be a scapegoat through this all again, gods find yourself a new one. So my questios are to all of you, if it's worth it or not? If you know this all happened then why go through it again if you hated it so much? If you didn't then welp kudos to you?? 8. Final reason, I don't want to risk my family aka pack/groups, friends in the middle of this all again or if they haven't been in it the other times then not a first time being in this mess. I am not in control of anyone but I will tell what is going on and want to hear their thoughts, opinions, ideas, feelings, extra into this. I know this stuff is roleplay and shouldn't be OOC stuff but, really if you all hated what happened in the past then why didn't you speak up? Why did you choose to stay? I know those reasons and it's because you didn't want to leave your pack, clan or group behind cause they are like it or not your friends/were your friends. You also yet didn't want to deal with that shit so you either kept fighting or took flight and ran off. Either one of those are fine, but if you don't like something then you don't have to be put through it. If none of this is true in statement 8, then you either didn't/couldn't leave cause of being controlled, bored, didn't have anywhere else to go. Thank you for reading this if you haven't then meh goodluck. I will not respond to comments/replies for this below or above. You guys, were told and now it's time for you all to figure out this shit on your own. ~Moonpelt